GONE
by ET True love
Summary: Theresa and Ethan are over he’s with Gwen now, she was going to have his baby! But when tragedy strikes not only once but twice and a startling revelation occur will Ethan be able to survive the curveball that life has thrown him. Will he be able to tr


Gone  
  
Summary: Theresa and Ethan are over he's with Gwen now, she was going to have his baby! But when tragedy strikes not only once but twice and a startling revelation occur will Ethan be able to survive the curveball that life has thrown him. Will he be able to trust the one he loves..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's over, all over my dreams, my love for him is gone, his love for me gone! All my lies have led me to this path the path of loneliness. He's with her now, she's pregnant you know. She's able to give him the one thing I can't HIS CHILD. While I can only offer him another's.  
  
I guess it true what they say Karma always come back to bite you in the ass. You know I don't want to give up on our love but I have to for his sake for mines.. For little Ethan..It makes me sick to my stomach to see her grovel over him like a piece of steak. But I guess she deserves him they deserve each other. but yet I see so much sadness and confusion in his eyes.Ivy's happy that I am not with him she says I don't deserve him but she is wrong she betrayed him too I only wanted to protect him but yet I did it all the wrong way. If only. yea that's a big IF Theresa how many times are you going to say that in your life IF, IF, IF it's too late now what's done is done we can't go back and change the past even though I would like to. Maybe. that's a big maybe.. Even though we may not be together he will always be in my heart always be with me!  
  
Theresa! Yelled Whitney Theresa where were you at just a minute ago? Nothing Whit, just thinking replied Theresa. Baby take a good look at your home this is the last time we will ever see it she said as she smile at her precious baby. We are finally out of this HELL HOLE!  
  
Whitney and Chad helped Theresa packed her last thing in the car as Ethan looked on. Bye my love I will always love you said Ethan even though we cannot be together! I have a duty to be with Gwen to support her while she is pregnant and be there for her.She is having my child!! And I love and Trust her completely! I love you but I cannot trust you I am sorry!  
  
(in Gwen & Ethan's Room) Gwennie, I can't believe you are pregnant with Ethan's Baby no less, you are giving him the one thing Theresa can't his CHILD! Oh this is great- exclaimed Rebecca.  
  
I know mother! Now she is gone no Crane name, no Crane money and especially no ETHAN! He is finally mines and I am finally rid of her! All the plotting and scheming got us here and I didn't even plan on getting PREGNANT!! She said with a smirk on her face!  
  
Theresa took one last look at the Hell she had once lived in and wave a fair ado to Ethan and got in the car. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces for their love but she knew he had a duty to be there for Gwen while she was pregnant! But she still couldn't help but notice how much Little Ethan looked like Big Ethan. She push the thought out of her mind. Impossible she shouted not realizing that she had just spoken out loud.  
  
Impossible! What's impossible Theresa ask Whitney and Chad.  
  
Nothing, nothing at all said Theresa sadly..  
  
Hey so where to asked Chad.. Check this out Julian, though he is a perverted hateful man he gave me a check for 10 million dollars. To take care of little Ethan. and to not tell him that Julian is his father which I think is great. So I want to go house hunting.I want something big for Mama, me, little Ethan, Mig's, Luis, Sheridan and Antonio. Said Theresa.  
  
Theresa do you think it is wise to have Luis, Sheridan and Antonio in the same house! Chimed Whitney  
  
It's o.k. they told Tony everything last night and he is o.k. with it he understand that Sheridan loved Luis first. He was just happy they told him the truth instead of hiding it from him.  
  
(2 Months Later)  
  
Theresa finally found the perfect house it was 8 bedrooms 6 baths home it was huge. She had a playground built for little Ethan. He was a happy child and strangely enough he did not resemble his father at all not one bit. he stood out from the rest with his bright blues eyes and light brown hair.. Looking at Little Ethan reminded Theresa of the one she loved the one she still loves.  
  
But that thought was impossible, Julian was his father or was he? That had been the question of the hour.  
  
(Crane Mansion) Gwennie, do you know how far along you are? Asked Rebecca  
  
Mother I am 2 months I should be showing soon. I can't believe how everything fitted so perfectly I never thought that our plan would work this well.  
  
Well honey granted Ethan has had the best education money can give but when it comes to women he is blinded by the Truth he doesn't know that we were the ones who ruin his life.  
  
Mother I feel really bad for that, I mean I don't want to cause him all this pain maybe I should tell him the truth and get it off my chest. I don't want to end up lying to him like Theresa did. I don't want to be like her. But..  
  
No BUTS Gwen there is absolutely no way we can tell Ethan he will never forgive you no you can't lose him after all that we have been through I will not allow it Never do you here me Gwen!  
  
Yes Mother!  
  
(Theresa House)  
  
Sheridan, look at her though she puts up this façade that she is happy I know that deep down inside she yearns for that love she and Ethan once shared. I am hurting for her Sheridan cried Luis. I know, I see it in her eyes everyday but having little Ethan with her has ease the pain but I know she longs for him! Wait maybe we can do something for her? Yelled Sheridan  
  
Like what? Asked Luis. I don't know yet but maybe we can.. Sheridan was feeling a little faint. Sheridan are you o.k. Yelled Luis. Theresa call Eve have her come her right away.  
  
A few minutes later Eve arrive and did a few test on Sheridan as the Lopez- Fitzgerald look waited for the results Eve came out Sheridan looked like a nervous wreck! Am I going to die Eve? Asked Sheridan. No actually I have some good news your PREGNANT! What I am going to be a father!!!! Ahh scream Sheridan and Luis at the same time..  
  
I am so happy for you too said Theresa. All of the sudden they heard a cry and the ran to the backyard somehow little Ethan managed to get outside and fall off the tower he was unconscious and bleeding! Theresa was hysterical as so was the rest of the family Little Ethan was rush to the hospital and Julian had receive a phone call from Eve saying that Little Ethan was hurt and needed a blood transfusion and that he was needed at the hospital right away. Julian ran down the stairs only to be greeted by Ethan!  
  
Whoa Julian where is the fire? Asked Ethan. Out of my way boy My son is hurt! Yelled Julian. Ethan had never seen Julian this way.. What little Ethan is hurt I am coming with you!  
  
They arrived at the hospital and they went to go draw blood from Julian.. Several minutes later Eve came out and said Julian I am sorry but your blood doesn't match Little Ethan's. What! Yelled Julian how can it not that is impossible try it again Eve! We did, several times but your are not a match your B- and little Ethan is AB+. Theresa you are B+ and that means the father has to be AB+.. Ethan looked up puzzled but he knew.. he finally had the courage to speak EVE I am AB+. Come quickly yelled Eve we need Blood now!!  
  
Theresa nearly fainted.. Could it be that Ethan is Little Ethan father all this time he was the father and Julian was not all this time!! But how. THE BEACH. But I was on birth control how can that happen FATE!!! She smiled. Huh strange how life throws you so many curves.. So what Ethan is the father of my son he has another one on the way with Gwen the women he truly loves! The women he is going to marry. kinda ironic huh.. all this time Little Ethan father was there in Ethan.  
  
Moments later Ethan came out.. Theresa we need to talk now! Theresa can you believe it Little Ethan is mine, all this time that little precious boy in there is mine, and the sad part is he is fighting for his life. I am sorry I wasn't there for him. God Theresa I don't know what I would do if I lost him. Tears forming in his eyes!  
  
Ethan we have to be strong for our son, it's not your fault you didn't know you were his father. Jeez I wonder why we didn't think of it in the first place I mean Duh he has your eyes. Ethan what are you going to tell Gwen.  
  
The truth I am going to tell her that little Ethan is my Son and she is going to have to accept him into our lives. Granted she might not like it but I refuse to be like Julian I want to be a good father like Sam is to his kids.. I want to be there for him.  
  
But Ethan she is having your child to. yea would it be great Little Ethan will have a brother and sister to play with.  
  
Yea, great Ethan!. Everyone as Eve broke in the room.. He is going to be fine Ethan & Theresa you can see your son now if you want!  
  
Theresa look at him isn't he beautiful. Yea Ethan he is! Just like his Father. Theresa I have to tell you something I Love you I will always love you please remember that. I wanted to ask you to marry me but I didn't know if I could trust you, you have lied to me several times and every time you do it breaks my heart immensely.. and I just can't take that anymore.  
  
Shh. Ethan I know I am sorry I lied to you but I only did it thinking I was protecting you but all along I was hurting you.. The one that I claim to love I am sorry I will always love you will always be a part of me. Never forget that.  
  
I won't as they lean to kiss but broke away as they realized what they were about to do. both of them apologize and laugh.. I am sorry!  
  
(Crane Mansion)  
  
Mother screamed Gwen something is wrong with the baby why am I bleeding! Oh god Gwen your having a miscarriage. Well stop it.. I can't screamed Rebecca we have to call you a doctor!! No, no doctor Ethan can't know. No I can't lose him never! Gwen how you going to hide something like that from him he is going to wonder why you are not showing.. Mother what am I going to do!!! I lied I never was Pregnant! I switched pregnancy tests with Sheridan.  
  
Ethan arrived at the Crane Mansion this is the moment of truth he said Wish me luck god! Gwen!! Yelled Ethan. She is upstairs, Ethan said Ivy.. oh o.k. Oh mother I have wonderful news little Ethan is my Son! WHAT yelled Ivy there is no way in hell that bastard son of Theresa is your son. Mother watch he is my son we ran some test and it confirms it Little Ethan is my son. I have to go tell Gwen Wait Ethan I am coming with you!  
  
As they approached the room that Gwen and Ethan shared they heard Gwen yelling at her mother and Ivy and Ethan eavesdrop. Mother What an I going to do I should just tell him the Truth. From the beginning. how you bribe Theresa to leave, how we were the ones that sent the letters to the tabloid that reveal Ethan's paternity and how we tipped off the tabloid guy and lied to him and said Theresa was the one that did it and how I never was pregnant I just said that to keep him! God what we did was just as bad as Theresa.  
  
NO! What you did is worse! Yelled Ethan and Ivy. Theresa lied to protect me she sacrificed her life twice for me while you lied to me this whole time how could you betray me like that how!! You ruin my life, you humiliated me in front of the whole town, you made Grace Bennett lose her baby, you lied to me about being pregnant! GWEN HOW COULD YOU!!!!! I hate you!!! Well at least one good thing came out of this. What.. is.. that. said Gwen nervously. I don't have to be with you, and Little Ethan.. What about little Ethan said Rebecca he's still Julian son. That's where you are wrong Becky said Ivy Little Ethan is Ethan's son they just found out today she said with a smile on her face..  
  
What the hell is going on in here yelled Julian!! Well if it isn't Julian!!! Said Ivy POOKY help me. I heard everything how could you Rebecca, How could you do this I knew you were conniving but this is low even for you.. And trying to kill your sister isn't Julian! Shut up Rebecca! Oh you think you are going to get away with it that easy you got another thing coming yea everyone that is right Julian and Allister tried to kill Luis and Sheridan. But failed!! Great Recovery Rebecca but it isn't going to work.  
  
It's over Gwen I don't ever want to see you again you are your conniving mother. I am leaving!! Where are you going? Asked Gwen. It's really none of your business but I am going to go see my SON and Theresa and see if she will still want me back after the way I treated her! Ethan I am coming with you too I have to apologize to her and Pilar we have all be deceived here!  
  
(Theresa House)  
  
Ding Dong.Ding Dong  
  
Ethan what are you... Ivy hi Pilar my long time friend I am here to apologize to you and Theresa. We were all deceived please can you get Theresa..  
  
They sat quietly as Ethan & Ivy explained what had just happen.. Theresa I am so sorry for what I have put you through Please forgive me?  
  
Ivy I understand why you did what you did, you did it because you were looking out for Ethan of course I forgive you only if you forgive me for scanning those pictures and letters..  
  
Forgiven both women said as they hug. Now where is my grandson I want to hold him.  
  
Epilogue Little Ethan was running around for 1 year old he was sure active Theresa and Ethan had gotten married after a long resolution They finally made it the alter and were married she was 2 months pregnant. But a Shadow lurk watching them.  
  
I will pay you back for all the pain you cause me THERESA LOPEZ-FITZGERALD you will not get away with it that easy.. Said the stranger with clenched teeth.  
  
The End  
  
Look for the sequel Love's Rocky Path 


End file.
